Automobiles include a driveline system in place to transfer power/torque from the engine and/or transmission to the rear differential. One type of driveline system is this constant velocity (CV) driveline. Typical CV systems include a tail housing with a bronze bushing or needle bearing to support a slip yoke at the back of the transmission. As the rear suspension moves the yoke moves or slips fore and aft on the transmission output shaft and through the bushing or bearing. Some amount of clearance between the bushing/bearing and the barrel of the slip yoke may be provided in these systems. Clearance may also be provided between the yoke spline and the transmission output shaft spline. This clearance allows for movement of the yoke radially. This radial movement can create an extremely unstable condition for the slip yoke and/or the driveshaft at higher driveline rpms. With suspension movement this clearance can also cause the yoke to bind as it is trying to move on the output shaft splines. U-joints are common connections between the slip yoke and the driveshaft. The driveshaft itself is typically a tubular segment with yokes welded or bonded into each end to accept the u joints. The slip yoke and driveshaft yokes have bores to accept the U-joint cups with a slight interference fit and retaining rings. Alignment of said yokes in the tube known as “phasing” during assembly is critical to avoid vibration and premature failure of U-joints or the driveshaft itself. At the differential, a yoke is attached to the differential pinion shaft. This yoke utilizes u bolts to retain the u joint rather than a bore to facilitate installation and removal of the driveshaft assembly. U bolts are easily over tightened causing deformation of the u joint cup leading to premature failure of the u joint and/or u bolts.